Lustclan
by JulieaGrace7789
Summary: Warriors mating! Rated M for lemons and occasional gore! OCs needed!
1. Alliences!

LustClan: In lustclan there are two leaders a male and female

{Leaders} PussyStar: cream colored she-cat, slutty

DickStar: Brown Tom with a humongous cock

{Deputy} HardDick: dark gray muscular tom, gets hard easily

{Warriors}

SweetCum: Siamese she-cat, slutty, tasty

SweetPussy: light brown she-cat, not as slutty as other she-cats, tight

SmallPussy: small light orange She-cat, tight pussy

SlenderDick: gray tom, long dick

HugeDick: black tom, huge dick

HugeSack: brown tom with large defined balls

FertileSperm: Large white muscular tom, almost always gets she-cats pregnant

ThickCum: yellowish white tom with very thick sperm

{Apprentices}

TightPaw: light brown tabby she-cat, very tight

LongPaw: black and white tom, very long dick

CumPaw: beautiful calico she-cat

Smoothpaw: white she-cat with a smooth pussy

{Queens}

CumPelt: white she-cat, mother of HardDick's kits (At least she thinks he's the father of her kits) SemenKit, BigKit, and StretchKit

PinkPussy: white she-cat with a beautiful pink pussy, (most likely) mother of HugeSack's kits SpermKit and LargeKit

{Kits}

SemenKit: creamy white tom

BigKit: black tom

StretchKit: Ginger she-kit

LargeKit: dark gray tom

SpermKit: white tom

{Elders} None

{Slaves}

Lark: slutty brown tabby she-cat with a white chest spot

Hi! This is my first story so... OCs needed for Warriors, Apprentices, Queens, Kits, Elders, and Slaves!


	2. Slave

New Characters: CumMouth: Very small she-cat, Light ginger. Expert at blow-jobs

Blue: rogue that was found and taken in as a slave she -cat. Loves it hard, and long (Sunnypelt, could you please let me know what she looks like? ;D)

"Ooh TiiightPaw!" HugeDick called, "Time for training!"

" How _lovely_!" TightPaw replied sluttily, "Mating class, I hope?"

" Yep."

"Great!" She said, losing her slutty tone, "Who with?"

"LongPaw, Cumpaw, and a few of the kits want to watch."

"Yes!" TightPaw said, "Do we get to teach them!?"

"Of course."

They walked through the forest and met

Cumpaw and LongPaw's, mentors, SweetCum and HugeSack.

" We'll teach the kits later, back at camp," HugeSack explained, "Right now, they're resting."

"First we'll practice seducing," SweetCum said, "You know? Talking dirty."

"Then we'll mate," HugeDick adds, " And lastly, we'll teach the kits."

"Okay, Cumpaw, will you start?" HugeSack says.

"Okay, talking dirty? I can do that. Do I talk dirty to you?"

"Yes, to me," HugeSack replies with a sly grin, "Make me hard, as you will be mating with me later."

"Okay, HugeSack your dick is so big, I want it to fertilize me, oh HugeSack, make me cum, I want to fill up with your sperm-"

"Oh- Oh- okay," HugeDick says, "Enough, enough, your great at it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After they trained, TightPaw was looking for some tom to mate with. She goes up to LongPaw.

"oh Loongpaaaw! I was wondering, would you like to go... hunting with me?"

"I would love to."

She went to one of the mating spots with him. And crouched in front of him. He licked her pussy.

"Ohhhh LongPaw," She moaned, "Put that dick inside of me!"

He slammed into her.

"Oh!" She yelped, "Ohhhh LongPaw, I want you kits!"

"We can arrange that," He replied.

Uh oh! Apprentices can't have kits.

"Wait!" She said.

LongPaw laughed, and continued.

She could feel his throbbing dick about to release. Thankfully he pulled out and stuck it in her mouth just in time for both of them to climax.

"I thought you would release inside me!"

"Not yet!" He replied.

"Today we honor some very special warriors," Pussystar said, "Longpaw and Tightpaw have trained hard and have to pass their assessments today. May everyone wish them good luck, and they will have their mating assessment here at camp later."

Everyone cheered.

Lark was walking through the forest when two toms pinned her down.

"What dya think your doing on our territory?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry! I'll leave!"

"Oh No you'll come talk to our leader."

The two toms dragged her to their camp. It had cats mating when she walked in, not to mention all around the forest! She started to get horny.

"Ah I see, " A cream colored she-cat says, "In the slaves den for a quarter moon."

Lark was thrust into a small dirty den.

"Excuse me!" She calls, "Hey, excuse me!"

A Siamese she-cat walks over to her.

"Where am I exactly?"

"Your in MatingClan, and your a slave for a while." A sly grin spread across her face, "Anyone can mate with you as they please, and if they want you to have their kits, so be it!"

Lark thought that was wonderful, free mating and kits! She liked it here!

"Hey you," She said to a brown tom that walked by her, " I'm getting awfully bored in here, mind if I join you on a little... hunt?"

"Oh I love the sluts" He replies, "Get out here. I'm DickStar. You are Lark I know. And you are MINE!"

They ran into the forest.

"I call all clan members old enough to mate to the clearing!" DickStar said, " As you know, we have a new slave today, I personally think she is great at mating, so, she will no longer be a slave, but, a warrior!"

The clan cheered, at least they still had one slave, Blue. Although, she was popular with the toms... Maybe she'll be a warrior next?

"Her new name shall be, SmallPussy, for her tight pussy!"

Again everyone cheered.

"SmallPussy! SmallPussy!"

Authors Note: Sorry your character didn't appear in this chapter, oXSapphireHeartXo ! I promise she'll be in the next chapter, Same for you, Sunnypelt! Thanks for the OCs! I'll have more explicit and hardcore mating in the next chapter as well! This was just sorta showing how life in LustClan works! :D


	3. Kits Galore!

Blue: blue/grey she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, along with a black tip on her tail

(Thanks, Sunnypelt!)

Tightpaw prepared for her final assessment. She had to be mated by two warriors and one apprentice at a time! She got LongPaw, SweetPussy, and HugeDick! Of course, Longpaw would be passing his assessment, too. It was easier for toms! They had to mate with a she cat while licking another!

"I call all cats old enough to mate to the clearing!" PussyStar called, " Today, two apprentices will become warriors! Tightpaw, come to the clearing!"

Tightpaw walked to the clearing, and LongPaw, SweetPussy, and Hugedick did as well. LongPaw had his dick at her pussy, HugeDick at her tail-hole, and SweetPussy had her core in her face.

"Begin!" PussyStar commanded.

HugeDick slammed into her tailhole, causing her to yelp in surprise! LongPaw went a little slower.

"C'mon!" SweetPussy said, irritated.

Oops! She forgot. She started licking SweetPussy. Mmm, Her name suited her!

"Ohh!" She moaned between licks, "LooongPaw! Faster! Oh Oh!"

She climaxed. Causing both toms to climax as well. Of course, outside of her. Then, SweetPussy, climaxed. TightPaw Licked the cum off her face. Wonderful!

"TightPaw, you will now be known as TightPussy, for your incredibly tight core. LongPaw, you will be known as LongDick, for your long cock!"

"TightPussy, LongDick!" Everyone cheered.

After being dismissed, LongDick walked over to CumMouth.

"Want to go hunting with me, you know to _celebrate_?" He asked her.

"I'd be _happy_ to!" She replied sluttily.

They walked into the forest. CumMouth slid under him and grabbed his dick.

"Oh!" LongDick moaned as she began to suck, "Ohh!"

"Your cock is huge, LongDick!" CumMouth said to him.

CumMouth swirled her tongue expertly around his tip.

"Ohh!" He moaned, about to climax, "OHHH CUMMOUTH!"

He climaxed in her mouth.

"My turn!" She said.

She crouched in front of him. He licked her pussy.

"Oh! LongDick! Put your dick inside of me!"

He slammed into her, hard! He thrusted as fast as he could.

"Oh, CumMouth! Your so tight!" He yowled.

"Ohhh! Your dick is sooo long!"

She climaxed, and LongDick pulled out just In time for him to climax on the ground. CumMouth licked some up.

"Mmm, your tasty! Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"Definetely!" He said.

"Blu-ue!" DickStar called, "Where's my favorite _slave_?"

"DickStar, how naughty of you to cheat on your precious mate, Lark? Oh wait, that little slut is called SmallPussy now, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," He replied, "Now get out here, you little piece of foxdung, or you'll never become a warrior!"

She clicked her tongue, "Tch tch tch, you'll never get a mate that way!"

"I don't need one, I've got you and SmallPussy now!"

He jumped on her and started f*cking her hard and fast. She yowled in surprise, but then began moaning.

"Ohh!" DickStar Moaned as he raped her, "Your core is so tight!"

"OHh!" She moaned, "DickStar, go faster!"

He thrust as fast as he could, before cumming inside of her. She turned around and clawed his face.

" How _dare_ you!" She yelled, " I don't want kits from _you_!"

"Should have thought about that when you trespassed!" He replied, boiling with anger, "For clawing me, you will be punished. You will be raped twice a day for a quarter moon. Hopefully, you have kits who don't claw when f*cked!"

Author's Note: I hope your ok if she has kits, SunnyPelt! If not, let me know! I also realized there is no medicine cat! So I still need OCs, and a medicine cat, and Medicine cat Apprentice! Thanks! :D I had fun writing this chapter! It's a little short and the next one will be longer! Also, the gathering is coming up! It's where all cats mate hardcore under the full moon, even kits!


	4. Chapter 3: StretchKit's First Time

Medicine Cat: Loosepussy - a white she-cat with grey speckles on her pelt. Green eyes. Known for her loose core and likes it slow and steady. Apprentice - squirtpaw  
Medicine Cat Apprentice: Squirtpaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Loves hardcore and strong, muscular toms and mates multiple times a day.

(Thanks Sunnypelt!)

Jay: gray tabby she-cat, SmallPussy's daughter!

"I call every cat old enough to mate to the clearing!" PussyStar called, " As you know, tonight is the gathering!"

"PussyStar and I," DickStar took over, "Have decided that the cow field will be where the gathering takes place. It is big enough for all of us, and at night, the cows are away, and there dung is picked up!"

"Who'd want to mate where cows' dung was?" Stretchkit murmured, "Not me!"

"Meeting dismissed!" PussyStar called, in a quieter voice, she added, "DickStar, come here please."

"Yes, miss?" he replied.

"Call me by my name!" PussyStar hissed, "Anyway, where did you get that scratch?"

"Yes, I forgot to tell you, Blue was... rather fussy last night. She now has to mate with two toms a day. They will cum inside of her. Hopefully, we will have some kits!"

"Hopefully indeed!" PussyStar replied, "We need more warriors!"

"Now come here, sexy!" DickStar said, "I haven't mated all _day_!"

"Sexy, yourself!" PussyStar said, exposing her wet pussy, "Hop on up!"

"Whoa, I think your forgetting something!" DickStar said, exposing his dick.

PussyStar smiled her sluttiest smile and started rubbing his dick.

"Ohhh!" he moaned, "Faster!"

She rubbed faster, until he was hard as a rock.

"Get up!" She said, "You've had your turn, now it's mine!"

She went into the Hunters' Crouch.

"No!" DickStar said, "Have you ever tried it _this_ way?"

He flipped her on her back.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded. He slammed into her.

"Ohh!" She squeaked with surprise, "Oh faster!"

He smelled the air, she was in heat! That's why she was acting so slutty! I mean sluttier than usual! He started thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder, until he cummed inside of her.

"OHHH!" she wailed as she climaxed, "DICKSTAR OHHHHHHHH!"

Her cum squirted around his dick. He pulled out and lay next to her in their den.

"It's been awhile since us two have mated," PussyStar said, thoughtfully, "I missed it!"

"Me too," DickStar replied, "Your more passionate and tight than the other she-cats."

"Even SmallPussy?"

"Even SmallPussy, though she isn't as grumpy as you!" He said playfully.

"Hey! I was never a **_rouge_**!"

"That's why she was so fun! She was a _virgin_!"

"Really?"

"No," He replied, "How could such a slut be a virgin?"

They both laughed.

" I suppose it's almost time for the gathering!" DickStar said.

"I suppose your right." PussyStar replied, "I really did have fun, we should definitely do it again!"

PussyStar led the clan to the cow field.

"I, PussyStar of LustClan, proclaim that the mating begin NOW!"

Every cat scrambled around to find a mate. DickStar hops on PussyStar and they start mating, passionately. SmallPussy starts mating hardcore with HardDick, LongDick and TightPussy are lustfully mating.

And then Stretchkit is all alone. Who could she mate with? Oh, she was scared! She was a virgin, and she wanted a gentle male, or female, but who? She walked up to BigKit, who looked confused.

"Hey, you um, wanna uh mate?" She asks him.

"Wha?" He looked dumbfounded, "Me?"

"No, mousebrain," She said sarcastically, " I was talking to that piece of cow dung!"

"Oh, um -ok?" He said, stupidly.

"Of _course_ I mean you!" She said.

"Oh- um ok then.."

"Well, what are you waiting for? A signal? C'mon!"

He sloppily started humping her tail-hole.

"Ow! I meant the _regular_ way! Mouse-brain!" She yowled with half amusement, half annoyance.

"Oh-right, the normal way..."

"Don't tell me you've never mated before?"

"No." He said.

"C'mon! Ok, the dick goes in the pussy!"

"Wha!" He said, "Which one's that?"

"The one under your tail-hole."

He looked under his tail-hole.

"No! Your a _tom_! I meant under _my_ tail-hole!"

"Oh!" He said.

He got on her and started sloppily, with no rhythm, thrusting. He didn't go in to far, he didn't even break her hymen! Let alone pleasure her in any way!

"Ok! You need lessons!" She blurted out.

He looked at her expectantly.

"No, not from me! From your mother, she'll teach you!"

"Oh."

"Ohhh! Mmmm!" SmallPussy moaned, "Your so hard!"

"Your the tightest she-cat I've ever mated with!" HardDick said.

"AhhOHHHHH!" She moaned, "FASTE-"

"MOM?" SmallPussy heard a screech.

She stopped and looked in the direction the sound came from. It was a small gray tabby she-cat... It was Jay! Her daughter!

"Oh HEY JAY! WHACHA BEEN UP TO!" She called over the noise of the cats moaning.

"GREAT STARCLAN! MOM! WHO"S THAT AND WHY WAS HE RAPING YOU? ARE YOU OK? GREAT STARCLAN HE"S DEAD!"

"Calm down honey!" She said, "He wasn't raping me, and they don't understand what StarClan is so... Want to join the clan?"

"NO! This is terrible!" Jay said, "If you want to talk, I'll be at my twoleg's nest!"

"Ok! Bye, honey!" She called, after Jay left, she said, "Watcha waiting for? Get back to mating!"

Author's Note: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun with it! Again, OCs needed. And thanks Sunnypelt!


	5. Chapter 4: Blue

Hi! Still need OCs! Ok, on to the chapter!

Chapter 4: Blue's First Day

"Oh Blue-ue!" DickStar called, "Time for your punishment."

"No, please no! I'll do anything! Just not this!"

"Tch tch tch! Little slave isn't so ferocious now, is she?" He mocked her, "Look, I just want to teach you a lesson. Don't you love education? Oh, right, you were a rogue! You didn't have any!"

"That's not true!" She spat.

" Anyway, you will be mating with... Hmm, who should it be, who should it be? Ah, I got it! FertileSperm! Not the best name, might I say. I didn't choose it. PussyStar did. Her and her strange names. You know, her name was simply Pussy before she became leader!"

"Let's just get it over with," She murmured.

"Right. FertileSperm! It's your turn!"

FertileSperm came in, a devilish grin on his face.

"It's been awhile since I've mated. I'm really looking forward to it."

DickStar left. FertileSperm looked Blue over before licking her pussy.

"Oh!" She gasped, He was expert at licking!, "Oh! Faster!"  
He started swirling his tongue, putting it in, out, in, out.

"OHH! Put your dick inside me!"

He mounted her and started thrusting vigorously.

"Ohhhh!" He moaned, "You so Tight! OHHHH"

He came inside of her. Great. Then she climaxed as well.

"OHHHHHHH!" She moaned, "MORE! MORE! OHH!"

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?

~Three moons, and one week (quarter moon) later:

"Blue!" The harsh voice of DickStar called, " C'mere, you have to see the medicine cat!"

Her kits were due any day now! She was scared and excited. Her punishment really h+adn't been too bad! Except for when less experienced cats had to mate with her. Then it was just boring! She thinks she's going to have three kits, I guess she'll find out!

"Come on in!" LoosePussy called.

SmallPussy came out with a smile on her face.

"Two kits!" She said happily, "Can you believe it? Two kits!"

Blue forced a smile. Then walked into the medicine cat's den.

"Hello, Blue!" She said, "Here to check on your kits, I reckon?"

"Yes."

"Ok, ok!" She started feeling around Blue's stomach. _Accidently_ stroking her pussy every once in a while.

"Ok, I think about- one, two... seven!"

"Seven!" Blue exclaimed, "How is that even possible!"

"It is! And you will have to care for them. They should be around any day now!"

"Blue!" DickStar called, "How many kits?"

"Why is that any of _your_ business?" She snapped back.

DickStar swatted her face, barely scratching her, "Because, I am your leader, the father of those kits, and you are a slave!"

"How do you know they aren't FertileSperm's kits?"

"Enough out of yo-"

"Ohhh!" She groaned in pain, "I think the kits are coming!"

"Hurry! To LoosePussy!"

LoosePussy held her down and said, "Push! DickStar come help!"

DickStar started licking her pussy, causing her to moan in pain and pleasure.

"Auuugh!" The first kit slipped out. LoosePussy nipped it's sac open and DickStar licked it clean.

Awhile later, eight kits were born!

Author's Note: Haha! Sorry I kinda skipped over the birthing scene... I'm not too good at those! XD Anyway! Names needed! Ok, there are five toms, and three she-kits. A pure white tom with blue eyes, a white tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Black tom with golden eyes, a dark gray tom with golden eyes, A reddish brown she-kit with golden eyes, a silver she-kit with black stripes and blue eyes, and a dark blue-gray she-kit with a white chest spot and black tail-tip and blue eyes!  
Again, Names Needed (As well as other OCs!)


	6. Updated Alliences!

Updated Alliances! Thanks for all the OCs! I will be posting a longer chapter than usual probably late tomorrow! ;D

{Leaders}

PussyStar: cream colored she-cat, slutty

DickStar: Brown Tom with a humongous cock

{Deputies} HardDick: dark gray muscular tom, gets hard easily

(Female Deputy Needed

{Medicine Cat}

Loosepussy - a white she-cat with grey speckles on her pelt. Green eyes. Known for her loose core and likes it slow and steady. Apprentice - squirtpaw

SquirtCum- ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Loves hardcore and strong, muscular toms and mates toms multiple times a day.

{Warriors}

SweetCum: Siamese she-cat, slutty, tasty

SweetPussy: light brown she-cat, not as slutty as other she-cats, tight

SmallPussy: small light orange She-cat, tight pussy

CumMouth- Very small she-cat, Light ginger. Expert at blow-jobs

Luckymater: Brown and white she cat with blue eyes. She was born not being able to have kits so she spends all her mating time purfecting her mating. Toms basicaly line up to mate with her because she lets them cum in her as much as they want,slutty

TightPussy: light brown tabby she-cat, very tight

WetPussy: Gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of TinyPaw and SquirtPaw

SlenderDick: gray tom, long dick

HugeDick: black tom, huge dick

HugeSack: brown tom with large defined balls

FertileSperm: Large white muscular tom, almost always gets she-cats pregnant

ThickCum: yellowish white tom with very thick sperm

LongDick: black and white tom, very long dick

HardCock: large black tom with amber eyes

Thick dick: Dark reddish-brown tom with green eyes

{Apprentices}

CumPaw: Beautiful calico she-cat

Smoothpaw: white she-cat with a smooth pussy

SqeezePaw: pure white she cat with black paws and aqua eyes

TinyPaw: black she-kit with blue eyes

SquirtPaw: white she-kit with amber eyes

{Queens}

CumPelt: white she-cat, mother of HardDick's kits (At least she thinks he's the father of her kits) SemenKit, BigKit, and StretchKit

PinkPussy: white she-cat with a beautiful pink pussy, (most likely) mother of HugeSack's kits SpermKit and LargeKit

{Kits}

SemenKit: creamy white tom

BigKit: black tom

StretchKit: Ginger she-kit

LargeKit: dark gray tom

SpermKit: White Tom

SlutKit: Pale brown she-cat with dark green eyes

DarkKit: Dark gray she-cat with smoky, alluring gray eyes

PixieKit: black she-cat with topaz eyes

{Elders} None

{Slaves}

Blue - rogue that was found and taken in as a slave she -cat. Loves it hard, and long

Sky- Large, white she-cat rouge with light grey specks and sky blue eyes, often escapes!

{Cats Outside Clan}

Jay: gray tabby she-cat, SmallPussy's daughter, KittyPet

Note: Brokenwindowpanes: Who is Barbedkit's mother?

frostheart913: I have the kits colors on the end of the page! two of your kits aren't the same color as them!

Also, I only want one or two names per person! ;D thanks guys!

Again, here are the kits, I thought giving them #s will make it easier!

#1 Pure White tom with blue eyes

#2 White tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes

#3 Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

#4 Black tom with golden eyes

#5 Dark Gray tom with golden eyes

#6 Reddish brown she-kit with golden eyes

#7 Silver she-kit with black stripes and blue eyes SoftKit (Thanks Tina!)

#8 blue-gray she-kit, white chest spot, black tail-tip, blue eyes


	7. Update! Sorry everyone!

Sorry everyone! I was on vacation! I'm working on a chapter, but for now, here are the updated kits names! Thanks Everyone!

#1 Pure White tom with blue eyes

#2 White tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes

#3 Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

#4 Black tom with golden eyes DarkKit (Thanks Rustlingstar!)

#5 Dark Gray tom with golden eyes

#6 Reddish brown she-kit with golden eyes

#7 Silver she-kit with black stripes and blue eyes SoftKit (Thanks Tina!)

#8 blue-gray she-kit, white chest spot, black tail-tip, blue eyes Shy (Thanks Frostheart!)

Also, from now on, I will only use OCs, kit names, etc. that are in the newest chapter's comments! Thanks! :D


	8. Blue's Kits

"Blue!" DickStar's harsh voice called, "I want to name _my_ kits!"

"You don't know you're the father," Blue whispered through gritted teeth.

"Right, right, Whatever!" He replied.

"I named them Alex, Sam, Caden-"

"No, you didn't," He said, "I think I will name them... JabKit, SwellKit, BrambleKit, DarkKit, MightyKit.."

"How about RoseKit?" CumPelt, another queen, replied, "Her warrior name could be RosePussy?"

"Lovely idea!" DickStar replied, "RoseKit, SoftKit-"

"May I name one?" Blue said, "I want to name the last one please!"

"Eh!" DickStar replied, "Sure, I don't like that one anyway, She'll be a slave!"

"Why?" Blue whispered, "Why are you so cruel?"

"Do you want me to name that excuse for a cat or not?"

"No!" Blue said, "I'll name her. How about.. Shy?"

"That is not a proper name! Name her Cum, Pussy, or TightKit! Something..." DickStar replied.

"Shy is beautiful!"

"Whatever!"

**__**

Hey! Sorry! This chapter was kinda short... Well, here are the kits' names! Thanks everyone! Also, We need a female Deputy! And... I was wondering if you guys think I should do short chapters every two days, or a long chapter every week? Tell me in the comments! Thanks! :D


	9. Escapees!

Note: Elders needed! I haven't decided who will be the deputy yet... Thanks for all the choices! xD Anyway here's the chapter:

"Shy," Blue said, "Don't worry, you won't be a slave."

"But, Mama!" Shy whined, "I don't know what a slave is!"

"Shh, you'll find out when you're older," She calmly said, " Trust me, you don't want to be a slave."

Blue decided not to tell her kits she was a slave until they were older. She wasn't going to be a slave much longer anyway, she was going to escape! She didn't know how, but she would, and so would her daughter.

"Mama!" RoseKit yelled, "I want to mate with BigKit, but he's sleeping!"

"Shh!" Blue hissed, "You don't want to wake the whole clan! Mate with someone else!"

"UUGH!" RoseKit moaned, "Why do you never pay attention to anyone except for that virgin slave-kit!"

"She is no slave!" Her mother growled, "You do not speak that way!"

" RoseKit!" DickStar called, "Where's my daughter? It's time for training!"

"Here!" RoseKit mewed, "Coming!"

"Why does he train them at such young ages?" Blue whispered to herself.  
THREE MOONS LATER:

Blue's kits were going to CumPelt. DickStar thought it was time for her to get back to the slaves den, along with Shy.

"Mama," Shy moaned, "Why can't I be a warrior?"

"I don't know, dear," Blue said, "Just stay calm ok? I'll get you out of here!"

"W-When?" Shy said, sobbing, "I don't wanna mate with anyone!"

"Shh, tonight ok?"

"Yea!" She said, her tears starting to dry.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

"Shy, follow me!" Blue said.

The guards had fallen asleep. Blue saw a flash of white zip past the sleeping toms, and she realized it was Sky. Blue tried to follow her scent but realized she had covered her paw pads with mud so she wouldn't leave a trail.

"Mouse dung!" She spat, covering her paws in mud.

she picked up shy by the scruff and started walking. She saw someone in the leaders' den stir. It was probably DickStar banging PussyStar, but just to be safe, she picked up the pace until she had left the territory.

"Shy?" she whispered.

No reply. She looked on her back to see that Shy was sleeping. She found a gap in some rocks that looked like it would work for the night. She picked some grass and lay down with her kit.

Early in the morning, Blue heard rustling outside the makeshift nest. She didn't know what it was, but she thought she smelled... fox.

xD Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I need some elders please! ;D


	10. Updated Alliences! Again!

LedZeppellin1969: is ViperFang male or female?

Thought I should do this! There were a lot of OCs! And wow! I loved all the deputies names! I haven't decided on one yet! xD

{Leaders}

PussyStar: cream colored she-cat, slutty

DickStar: Brown Tom with a humongous cock

{Deputies} HardDick: dark gray muscular tom, gets hard easily

(Haven't decided on the female deputy yet! xD)

{Medicine Cat}

Loosepussy - a white she-cat with grey speckles on her pelt. Green eyes. Known for her loose core and likes it slow and steady. Apprentice - squirtpaw

SquirtCum- ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Loves hardcore and strong, muscular toms and mates toms multiple times a day.

{Warriors}

SweetCum: Siamese she-cat, slutty, tasty

SweetPussy: light brown she-cat, not as slutty as other she-cats, tight

SmallPussy: small light brown tabby she-cat, very tight

CumMouth- Very small she-cat, Light ginger. Expert at blow-jobs

Luckymater: Brown and white she cat with blue eyes. She was born not being able to have kits so she spends all her mating time purfecting her mating. Toms basicaly line up to mate with her because she lets them cum in her as much as they want,slutty

TightPussy: light brown tabby she-cat, very tight

WetPussy: Gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of TinyPaw and SquirtPaw

ThrustCock: Large, muscular, handsome brown tabby with mesmerizing deep blue eyes. His pelt is sleek, short, and well groomed. He has a rather large dick, and smooth, sexy balls, friends with DickStar

SlenderDick: gray tom, long dick

HugeDick: black tom, huge dick

HugeSack: brown tom with large defined balls

FertileSperm: Large white muscular tom, almost always gets she-cats pregnant

ThickCum: yellowish white tom with very thick sperm

LongDick: black and white tom, very long dick

HardCock: large black tom with amber eyes

Thickdick: Dark reddish-brown tom with green eyes

{Apprentices}

CumPaw: Beautiful calico she-cat

Smoothpaw: white she-cat with a smooth pussy

SqeezePaw: pure white she cat with black paws and aqua eyes

TinyPaw: black she-kit with blue eyes

SquirtPaw: white she-kit with amber eyes

{Queens}

CumPelt: white she-cat, mother of HardDick's kits (At least she thinks he's the father of her kits) SemenKit, BigKit, and StretchKit

PinkPussy: white she-cat with a beautiful pink pussy, (most likely) mother of HugeSack's kits SpermKit and LargeKit

Starshimmer-black she-cat with shimmer, stars fleck &amp; big, violet eyes, sometimes has an invisible pentacle in her right

{Kits}

SemenKit: creamy white tom

BigKit: black tom

StretchKit: Ginger she-kit

LargeKit: dark gray tom

SpermKit: White Tom

SlutKit: Pale brown she-cat with dark green eyes

DarkKit: Dark gray she-cat with smoky, alluring gray eyes

PixieKit: black she-cat with topaz eyes

BarbedKit: bramble colored tom with golden eyes

{Elders}

Oldpussy: Gray she cat with green eyes, name was changed when she got old  
Wrinkledpussy: Brown she cat with amber eyes, name changed when she got older  
Floppydick: Tan tom with brown eyes, his dick never gets hard

StretchDick: brownish tabby tom with shocking blue eyes, and sleek tabby fur.

LooseBelly: Siamese she-cat with weird green eyes, and a overly loose belly and core

Greyfeather - old grey male with scarred face and two front white paws. Rude and selfish, but loves to mate with virgins

{Slaves}

Blue - rogue that was found and taken in as a slave she -cat. Loves it hard, and long (Escaped!)

Shy: Blue's kit, dark blue-gray she-kit with a white chest spot and black tail tip (Escaped!)

Sky- Large, white she-cat rouge with light grey specks and sky blue eyes, often escapes! (Escaped!)

{Cats Outside Clan}

Jay: gray tabby she-cat, SmallPussy's daughter, KittyPet

Here are the deputy requests I've got so far!

Cumface - dark gray with white face and brown eyes - female deputy - very good at sucking dick

Name,Juicycore, Gender, she, Rank, deputy, Personally, her core is one of the most easily wet. In other words she is very horney. She loves raping all toms, even sometimes kits, just to hear their inexperienced moans. She will play the role of either dominate, or submissive. She is very slutty, when she wants. She has always wanted to kits... She wanted kits, to experience the tearing of her core, from the inside out. She will defiantly rape her own kits. Looks, a pure white tiny curvy she cat, with gleaming goldenish eyes

Sweetcore-Nice Siaamese cat with blue eyes. Very sweet( As you can tell) Doesn't mat often but does what she has to Survive

Lemoncum-sleek, w***-ish, sliver she-cat with big, unblinking, yellow eyes, known for her lemon-flavored c**, teasing toms &amp; mating was she-cats, mating with queens hard 'til there water brakes, than a**-raping than 'til they give birth, as it's more "pleasurable"

Also, I didn't feel like writing all Blue's kits names out, as I was in a hurry! xD you can see them in the previous chapter!


	11. Nasty Elder!

A few months ago...

SweetCum was hunting a mouse. Her soft core exposed as her tail wipped back and forth.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed, pouncing. The mouse scurried a few fox-lengths away, "Fox-dung!"

As she crouched again, she felt a weight on her.

"Aggh!" She screamed, "Get off!"

"Ohh!" GreyFeather moaned, "I'm gonna rip up your tight core!"

"Oh!" She wailed, she didn't want his kits!

He thrust harder and harder, ripping up her pussy.

"Ohhhh!" He moaned, about to cum.

"GET OFF!" She screamed, "I DON"T WANT A DAMN ELDER"S KITS!"

"OHHHHHH!" He cummed inside of her, "Ohh, OHH"

"AAAGGGH!" She moaned, "Why?"

He gave her a sly grin, "You know you liked it."

"Ok, SweetCum, you should have about three or four kits, five at the most." LoosePussy said.

"Thank you for you're time, you whore!" SweetCum spat, she knew LoosePussy was pregnant, even if she said no.

After leaving her den, SweetCum saw GreyFeather.

"Hey, slut, I can't wait for the kits. Hopefully we have she-kits, I love ripping up little virgin cores!"

"Fuck you, you shameless bastard!" She hissed at him.

"Now let's not call your mate names now!"

"You are not my mate!"

"You're tellin' me!"

"Ohh!" She graoned, "They're coming!"

"C'mere!" LoosePussy ushered GreyFeather into the den.

"One Two Three!" She chanted, "PUSH!"

A kit slipped out.

"Looks like a silver female."

A while later, four kits were born.

#1 silver she-kit

#2 Grey tom

#3 blue-point Siamese she-kit

#4 white she-kit

GreyFeather went into the nursery when everyone was sleeping and grabbed (Kit #3). He walked behind the nursery and set her down.

"You look just like SweetCum." He said, "How fun."

He shoved his large member into the kit's small virgin core, causing it to wail. He stopped at her barrier, before harshly breaking through.

"Ohhh!" He moaned, as his barbs scraped the small she-kit's walls.

The kit wailed and screeched. He went faster and faster, the screams making him hornier. He thrust as fast as he could, before cumming inside the young kit.

"OHHH!" He moaned.

The kit lay on the ground, half dead.

In the morning, SweetCum saw her small kit almost dead with cum dripping out of its core along with blood.

"Really?" She said, not really caring about her kit.

She picked it up and brought it to the nursery.

Hi! I'm back! I'd say this was one of my best mating scenes! Also, remember PussyStar and DickStar's little meeting? And DickStar and SmallPussy's hunting trip? Yea.. The nursery is very full! And I need names! Here are the litters:

Litter #1: (PussyStar and DickStar)

#1: pale pinkish she-kit with lavender eyes

#2: dark brown tom with amber eyes and an unusually large cock with very sharp barbs

Litter #2 (SmallPussy and DickStar)

#1 brown tabby she-kit

#2 silver she kit with black stripes and blue eyes, very tight, very horny, has a fantasy of carrying GreyFeather's kits! (She's kinda crazy! xD)

#3 Black tom, very large cock, in the future he rapes she-cats frequently, making them pregnant

Litter#3: (SweetCum and GreyFeather)

#1 silver she-kit

#2 Grey tom

#3 blue-point Siamese she-kit

#4 white she-kit

l


	12. MORE KITS!

CumPaw was quietly spying on DickStar as he raped a kit he stole from the nursery, when she felt someone jump on her!

"Ah!" She gasped, "Get off!"

"Oh, I'm gonna rip up your tight pussy!" StretchDick moaned, as he thrust into her dry walls, "Oh!"

"Ahhg!" She moaned, but after getting in the rhythm, she started bucking her hips, "OHH!"

"AHHHH!" He moaned, about to climax, "TALK DIRTY SLUT!"

"Oh, StretchDick, I want you to fuck me as hard and fast so I cum! OHHH!"

"OOOOHHHHHHH!" They both came.

"AGGH!" CumPaw moaned, "I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING KITS!"

A few weeks later, when she was confirmed pregnant, she protested to the leader.

"PussyStar, He raped me!" She wailed

"Don't lie," She said, "He is an elder! You shall be punished now."

She forced CumPaw into a mating crouch.

"You're gonna love this," She moaned.

"Ohhh," CumPaw softly moaned as PussyStar licked her pussy.

"Come on, baby," She said, "Moan!"

"OHHH!" Her cum spurted on PussyStar's face, who licked it up. PussyStar then flipped her on her back, and grinded her pussy against hers, creating a lovely squelching noise.

"OHHHHHH!" They moaned as they climaxed and cummed in each other's pussies.

"I wish I could carry your kits." CumPaw said.

"Me, too," PussyStar agreed, then they both went back to the nursery, covered in cum.

NOTE: Hi! I hope you enjoyed! I am still deciding on the kit's names! Same for the deputy! D


	13. Bad Kitty!

SweetCum was in heat again! She started to put her tail inside of herself, moaning out her crushes name.

"Ohhh, ThrustCock, I want you to cum inside of me!"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed with a start, "Oh, I didn't want to be rude..."

"Oh, don't be shy now."

"Just fuck me already!"

He jumped on her, thrusting in and out. His barbs scraping her walls.

"Auugh!" She cried out in ecstacy, "MORE MORE!"

He abruptly pulled out and said, "Beg."

"Oh, ThrustCock," She moaned, "I-I want you to rip up my core! Cum inside of me, make me have your kits!"

"You said it!"

He jumped back up and said, "Ohh! Talk dirty, slut!"

"Oh ThrustCock, your dick is so big, I love how it tears up my pussy! Oh, cum inside of me, make me pregnant! I want your kits to stretch my pussy!"

"OHHH!" He came inside of her.

"OHHHHH!" Her cum squirted around his dick.

"Y-Your so tight!" He said, "I want to fuck all day!"

"Go for it!" She replied.

"Oh, I will!"

He jumped on her and started thrusting again, as she bucked her hips to get more.

MEANWHILE:

Back at camp, CumPaw was about to give birth.

"Ohh, It hurts!" She groaned.

"Should 'ave thought about that before making an elder fuck you!" LoosePussy said.

"He raped m- OHH!" She had a contraction, "OHH!"

DickStar, never to miss out on a birth, started licking her pussy, bringing her pleasure mixed with pain.

"OHH!" Her first kit slid out. "OHHH!" Her second kit slid out.

"That's it, slut!" DickStar said, "You're done."

She gave birth to a tom and a she-cat.

#1: calico tom, infertile because he's calico, golden eyes

#2 brown tabby she-kit, very tight

LATER IN THE NURSERY:

StretchKit, almost StretchPaw as she was five and a half moons old, watched as the small tom was brought in. He was so small, his dick looked even bigger that it actually was. And he had a pretty large dick!

"Ohh,' a small moan escaped her lips as she thought about mating. She walked out to find a warrior to mate with her, none of the queens noticing. HardDick! She walked up to him.

"HardDick," She asked, "Wo-Would you mate me? Hard!"

"Aww, you little slut! Of course!"

He grabbed her and pinned her down, he then shoved his huge erect member into the small kit's tight core.

"OHH!" he moaned, her core was smaller than SmallPussy's! As his barbs scraped her walls, she groaned in ecstacy.

"Ohh, HardDick, you can go faster than that! OHH, MORE MORE!"

He thrust into the kit again, causing her to yelp. He just wanted to release inside of her... could he? He decided he could, and then take the kit to the forest for her to give birth...

"OHHH!" The kit wailed, "OHH! MORE MORE MAKE ME CUM!"

"OHHHHH!" He moaned as he came inside of her, she came too, spurted it all over his legs.

He quickly grabbed her and brought her into the forest.

"You know you'll have kits now?" He said,"And I don't want to lose my position as deputy, I get to fuck PussyStar!"

"Oh, I'll do what you want me too!" She moaned, "I love your dick!"

"Call me master, and my dick will fuck you every night!"

"Oh, master!" She moaned, "Come fuck me again!"  
"Oh, not right now!" He said, "I've got something special to show you tonight!"  
LATER THAT NIGHT!

"Oh, StreeeeetchKiiit!" He whispered, "About that surprise!"

Behind him were ThrustCock, DickStar, and LongDick. he was going to let them all pleasure themselves with his toy.

"What?" She asked, but quickly became silent as she caught on, "Oh, my boys?" She said sluttily, "Ready for some fun? I know I am!"

She grabbed ThrustCock's huge dick in her mouth and told DickStar to take her tailhole and HardDick her pussy.

NOTE: Gawd! Didn't realize how late it was when I wrote this chapter! xD I finished at 11:37! I had fun with this chapter! Next chapter, BIG SURPRISE! ;D


	14. 4 clans!

PussyStar sat on the high ledge.

"All cats please come sit in the clearing!" She called, "Now, I have a huge announcement! Our clan has grown and grown, and now it is time to start over. We will now be divided into four separate clans!"

Grumbles were barely heard over the explosion of noise.

"Quiet!" DickStar commanded, "These clans will be called LustClan, led by PussyStar, RapeClan, led by me, LoveClan, led by HardDick, and MatingClan, led by LemonCum."

"We will now choose who our clanmates will be. I choose..."

LustClan:

Leader:PussyStar: cream colored she-cat, slutty

Deputy:Cumface - dark gray with white face and brown eyes - female deputy - very good at sucking dick

Medicine Cat:Loosepussy - a white she-cat with grey speckles on her pelt. Green eyes. Known for her loose core and likes it slow and steady. Apprentice - squirtpaw

Medicine cat Apprentice: SquirtCum- ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Loves hardcore and strong, muscular toms and mates toms multiple times a day.

Warriors:

HardCock: large black tom with amber eyes

Thickdick: Dark reddish-brown tom with green eyes

TightPussy: light brown tabby she-cat, very tight

WetPussy: Gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of TinyPaw and SquirtPaw

Apprentices:

TinyPaw: black she-kit with blue eyes

SquirtPaw: white she-kit with amber eyes

Queens

Starshimmer-black she-cat with shimmer, stars fleck &amp; big, violet eyes, sometimes has an invisible pentacle in her right

Elders:

Greyfeather - old grey male with scarred face and two front white paws. Rude and selfish, but loves to mate with virgins

Kits:

PixieKit: black she-cat with topaz eyes

BarbedKit: bramble colored tom with golden eyes

SlutKit: Pale brown she-cat with dark green eyes

DarkKit: Dark gray she-cat with smoky, alluring gray eyes

RapeClan:DickStar: Brown Tom with a humongous cock

Leader:

Deputy:Sweetcore-Nice Siamese cat with blue eyes. Very sweet( As you can tell) Doesn't mate often but does what she must to Survive

Medicine Cat:None

Medicine cat Apprentice:None

Warriors:

CumMouth- Very small she-cat, Light ginger. Expert at blow-jobs

Luckymater: Brown and white she cat with blue eyes. She was born not being able to have kits so she spends all her mating time purfecting her mating. Toms basicaly line up to mate with her because she lets them cum in her as much as they want,slutty

ThrustCock: Large, muscular, handsome brown tabby with mesmerizing deep blue eyes. His pelt is sleek, short, and well groomed. He has a rather large dick, and smooth, sexy balls, friends with DickStar

SlenderDick: gray tom, long dick

Apprentices:SqeezePaw: pure white she cat with black paws and aqua eyes

Queens:PinkPussy: white she-cat with a beautiful pink pussy, (most likely) mother of HugeSack's kits SpermKit and LargeKit

Elders: StretchDick: brownish tabby tom with shocking blue eyes, and sleek tabby fur.

Kits:

LargeKit: dark gray tom

SpermKit: White Tom

LoveClan:HardDick (HardStar): dark gray muscular tom, gets hard easily

Leader:

Deputy: JuicyCore: a pure white tiny curvy she cat, with gleaming goldenish eyes

Medicine Cat: None

Medicine cat Apprentice:None

Warriors:

SweetPussy: light brown she-cat, not as slutty as other she-cats, tight

SmallPussy: small light brown tabby she-cat, very tight

HugeSack: brown tom with large defined balls

FertileSperm: Large white muscular tom, almost always gets she-cats pregnant

ThickCum: yellowish white tom with very thick sperm

Apprentices:Smoothpaw: white she-cat with a smooth pussy

Queens:CumPelt: white she-cat, mother of HardDick's kits (At least she thinks he's the father of her kits) SemenKit, BigKit, and StretchKit

Elders:LooseBelly: Siamese she-cat with weird green eyes, and a overly loose belly and core

Kits:

SemenKit: creamy white tom

BigKit: black tom

StretchKit: Ginger she-kit

MatingClan:

Leader:Lemoncum-sleek, whore-ish, sliver she-cat with big, unblinking, yellow eyes, known for her lemon-flavored c**, teasing toms &amp; mating was she-cats, mating with queens hard 'til there water brakes, than a**-raping than 'til they give birth, as it's more "pleasurable"

Deputy: None

Medicine Cat:None

Medicine cat Apprentice:None

Warriors:

SweetCum: Siamese she-cat, slutty, tasty

HugeDick: black tom, huge dick

LongDick: black and white tom, very long dick

Apprentices:CumPaw: Beautiful calico she-cat

Queens:None

Elders:

Oldpussy: Gray she cat with green eyes, name was changed when she got old

Wrinkledpussy: Brown she cat with amber eyes, name changed when she got older

Floppydick: Tan tom with brown eyes, his dick never gets hard

Kits:None

Ta da! Ok, this is a super short chapter but I am working on a way way way longer chapter! Hope you liked it!


	15. New Clanmates already?

PussyStar sat on the high ledge, content with the new clans.

"Now, your leaders are going to take you to your camps."

After everyone was gone, PussyStar crept into the forest. Waiting there were three cats.

"Hello, SlickPussy, LionDick, and SluttyCore. You three will each get to join a separate clan."

"I thought you said there was only one," LionDick said.

"Not anymore, now there are four. LionDick, you will join RapeClan, SlickPussy you will join LustClan, and SluttyCore, you will also join LustClan.

PussyStar escorted her two she-cats back to camp and introduced them. Then she went back to LionDick.

"Hey, if you want, we could... take a quick... detour." PussyStar said sluttily.

"Sounds great," LionDick replied with a smirk.

PussyStar crouched down, tail in the air, pussy dripping. LionDick liks her dripping pussy.

"Ohh!" She moans, "More!"

he continues licking her for a minute before rising and positioning his huge erect cock in front of her pussy.

"Oh, hurry up!"

He had detected PussyStar's heat scent and shoved his large dick into her.

"OHH!" She moaned, "Faster, Harder!"

He began thrusting in and out, his barbs scraping her walls.

"Oh, your so tight!" He says, "Talk dirty."

"Oh, LionDick, I love how you fill me up! Cum inside of me! Make me have your kits!" She wailed.

LionDick pumped faster.

"Ohhh!" He moaned, "oh!"

"OHHH!"

He and PussyStar reached their climaxes.

They cleaned themselves off and she brought him to RapeClan.

"Come meet me tonight," She whispered, before heading back to camp.

When he got to Rapeclan's camp, He immediately noticed a pretty she-cat.

"Hey," Hey said to her.

She turned around, "Hey, LionDick."

He gasped...


	16. Kits Update!

A/N: Ok, so what I am going to do is write a chapter from the persective of one of the clans each week. This week's chapter is... LustClan! Ok, I know you're probably tired of this clan, but don't worry next week's chapter will make up for it... ;) The reason I'm starting with LustClan is because the other clans are quite empty! I also forgot some kits... So here they are!

PussyStar xXx DickStar:

PeachKit: Pale pinkish she-kit with lavender eyes

SwiftKit: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

SmallPussy xXx DickStar

DarkKit: Brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes

WarmKit: Silver she-kit with black stripes and blue eyes

NightKit: Black tom with green eyes

SweetCum xXx GreyFeather

LittleKit: Silver she-kit with blue eyes

SharpKit: Grey Tom with gold eyes

BlueKit: Blue point Siamese with blue eyes

PaleKit: White she-kit with green eyes

CumPaw xXx

EmptyKit: calico tom with one amber eye, one green eye

FlameKit: light brown tabby she-kit with green eyes

Okay, time to begin the chapter!:

PussyStar called a clan meeting.

"As you all know, obviously, there are now four clans. I would like to announce that tonight will be our very first gathering with all four clans! We will all meet at the center of our territory where there is a huge rock. Each leader will sit atop the rock and announce clan news."

PussyStar waited to see if anyone had anything to say.

"With that, let's say who will be coming with me tonight. I will bring ThickDick, WetPussy, TinyPaw, and GreyFeather. Thank you, everyone."

"Too bad you didn't get to go with!" TinyPaw exclaimed to SquirtPaw.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm sure I'll get to go next time!"

"Plus, you have all night to mate here at camp..."

Giggling, SquirtPaw said, "Not if I'm stuck with taking care of kits!"

LoosePussy always found some way to keep everyone away from her!

Meanwhile...

"Ohh, TinyPaw!" ThickDick moaned as he rubbed with giant cock. He really wanted to mate with TinyPaw, and today was his chance! They were both some of the few cats who were going to the gathering! Oh, she was in for a treat...

Back at Camp:

"Ok, everyone please come to the clearing if you are going to the gathering!" PussyStar called. She was horny and couldn't wait to meet DickStar at the spot they had planned... "Um ok, is everyone here? Let's go!"

In the medicine cat's den...

"Ohh, SquirtCum, the kits are coming!" LoosePussy moaned, " Oh!"

"Ok, stay calm!" SquirtCum said, "The first one is coming..."

"One, two, three... OH!" LoosePussy pushed out the first one, "OH!" Out came the second one, "OHH!" Out with three!

"Three healthy kits, LoosePussy! A tom and two she-kits!"

LoosePussy looked at the kits. There was a black she-kit with dark amber eyes, a gray she-kit with blue eyes, and a brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

"I'll name them EbonyKit, AshKit, and ThistleKit."

SquirtCum, taken aback by the strange names said, "O-okay... So if you don't mind me asking... Who was the father?"

"Oh, LongDick was!"

At The Gathering...

TinyPaw was looking for ThickDick. Where was he? She was annoyed and horny, so she was looking for someone else.

"Hey!" a voice called behind her, "Come here!"

"Oh, hi..." She said, "Who are you?"

"My name is BouncePaw!" He said.

"Oh, My name is TinyPaw..."

"I just wanted to keep you some company," He said, "You looked lonely.."

"Well, ThickDick is taking forever to get here so..." She trailed off. He was very handsome... Dark gray fur with black stripes, blue eyes...

"So what does ThickDick look like?" He asked.

"Well, he's dark reddish-brown ad he has green eyes..."

"Um... well, this is awkward..." He said, "Well, He's with LemonStar..."

"Oh..." She said, "Well, we could just hang out if you want to.."

"Yea, let's find somewhere more private..."

"Um... okay."

They went behind some bushes. He pounced on her.

"Auggh! What are you doing?"

"Mating, duh!" He laughed.

"What will ThickDick think?"

"He won't know, will he?"

She glanced at his cock, "No, He won't..."

He started off roughly. Thrusting in and out at great speeds.

"Ohh!" TinyPaw moaned, "Faster!"

"Ohh," He moaned, "You're so tight!"

He went faster and faster. He was about to climax.

TinyPaw gasped and came all over his legs.

He came inside of her.

"OHH!" They moaned together.

Back at camp...

"Oh, EbonyKit, AshKit, ThistleKit," LoosePussy said, "I will get you out of here. You know, there is a group of cats outside of here... They would take you. And me... I believe it's called RockClan. A few warriors there used to be slaves here. Like Blue..."

A/N Dun Dun Duuuun! What clan should I do next? LoveClan, RapeClan, or MatingClan?


	17. RapeClan!

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! Should I do MatingClan or LoveClan next?

"Summer!" LionDick gasped, "I-I didn't u-um expect to see you here! I mean, you were... well, last time I saw you..."

"I was a starving rouge with two kits that you wouldn't help!" She said sharply, "Anyway, that's in the past! Just so you know, my kits, Sky and Fox, are doing fine now! They lived happily in Roc- as rouges last time I saw them..."

"Well, I am very sorry, Summer!" LionDick said, "Very sorry! But, now that we're in the same clan... Do you want me to replace those kits...?"

"Stop calling me that!" She hissed, "My name is PinkPussy and I have two kits!"

"Ok,ok, PinkPussy!" He said, "Here, follow me!"

"This better be good..." She grumbled.

She followed him to a secluded spot in the nearby trees.

"I think the clan is in need of new kits..." LionDick said.

"What are you talking about!" PinkPussy laughed, "The clan is filled with kits!"

"That's the old Summer I'm used to!" LionDick said, "Giggly and gorgeous!"

"And you're definitely the same horny tom!" She laughed again.

"Horny indeed!" He said, "So get over here!"

PinkPussy laughed, "You need to earn it!"

LionDick licked and nipped at her pussy.

PinkPussy squealed, "Oh, stop teasing!"

LionDick mounted her. "Ready?"

"Just go already!" She said.

He thrust in, causing both of them to moan. As his barbs scraped her walls, she moaned louder.

Back at camp...

"I call everyone to a clan meeting!" DickStar announced, "Will LargeKit and SpermKit please come to the clearing?"

In The Forest...

"Ohhh!" PinkPussy moaned, "Oh! My kits' apprentice ceremony!"

"What?" LionDick questioned as he continued thrusting.

"Oh, hurry up and we'll be fine!"

He started picking up his pace.

"Ohhhh!" They moaned together.

"Ohh, I-I'm gonna cu- OH!" LionDick moaned.

"Ohh!" PinkPussy cumed all over his legs.

They quickly cleaned up and ran back to camp just in time...

"LargeKit, you will now, until you're warrior ceremony, be known as LargePaw!"

"LargePaw, LargePaw, LargePaw!" Everyone called.

"And SpermKit, you will now be know, until you're warrior ceremony be known as SpermPaw."

"SpermPaw, SpermPaw, SpermPaw!" Everyone cheered.

"LargePaw, you're mentor will be, LionDick! And SpermKit, you're mentor will be LuckyMater!"

PinkPussy smiled at LionDick.

LargePaw gasped. 'Cool!' He thought, 'I got the mysterious rouge!'


	18. Matingclan

Lemonstar sat in her den.

"Hmm, who should I mate with today?" She asked herself, "Oh, yea, I have to do a ceremony today!"

She walked out to the highrock.

"I call all cats to the clearing," She said, "Today, we will name an apprentice a warrior, Cumpaw, you will now be known as Cumdrizzle."

Ugh, I messed that up, she thought, those weren't even the right words! How embarrassing! I should have gotten more sleep last night!

"Cumdrizzle, Cumdrizzle!" The clan shouted.

"Okay, onto patrols," She whispered to herself, "CumDrizzle, LongDick, please go on a patrol!"

The two cats walked out of camp.

"That should make some cute kittens!" She said to herself, "HugeDick, come here!"

HugeDick followed her out of camp. She didn't even explain herself, just got into a mating crouch!

"Ohh," She groaned "come on!"

Hugedick smirked. He licked her pussy, teasing her. Then he stuck his whole length into her.

"Ohhh!" She groaned, "Ohh!"  
In the Forest...

"So, hi," Cumdrizzle meowed, "Um, I have to go, Bye!"

"Okay?" Longdick said, "Have fun?"

"Ya, thanks, I will!" She called over her shoulder, "See ya..."

Under her breath, she added, "Never."

She trekked through the hills. Seeing the ground turn from grass to dirt and pebbles, her heart leaped, "Almost there..." She grunted. She had been walking all day, and it was beginning to get dark. A while later, she lay down to rest. Accidently, she fell asleep.

Cumdrizzle woke up the next morning.

"Oh, no!" She gasped, and kept walking. She finally got to Rockclan! She knew it existed!

"Oh, I see, you've found us Cumpaw!" A stunning white she-cat meowed.

"Sky!" She gasped, "I've heard about the clan you've started! I hate Lustclan and want to join!"

"Rockclan is open to anyone, no matter what their past was. Not even if they were part of that... Filthy, Putrid, Horrible clan..."

"Okay, I would no longer like to be called Cumdrizzle, though."

"Ah, come here," She said warmly, "Let's have a naming ceremony. What do you want to be called?"

"Well, I've always liked the name Tara. I once met a kittypet with that name."

"Welcome, to Rockclan Tara!" Sky escorted her to a small, short tunnel under a rock. Behind it was the most beautifully green clan she had seen! There was grass and flowers everywhere, yet it was surrounded by rocks! It was as big as she would imagine Starclan to be! She had heard of Starclan, a mystical place cats go after death. But everyone said it was just a kit's story! This, however, was real!

"Tara! Tara! Tara!" The clan shouted. Tara was overjoyed! No more filthy names of sex and mating! Just civilized and sensible names! How wonderful!

"Now, let me introduce you to the clan," Sky said, "I think you'll like them!"

Tara had never realized how nice Sky was!

"In the Warriors Den we have..."

Tara listened intently as Sky introduced her to everyone. She was going to love it here!


	19. sry

Sorry everyone, but I think I'm going to take a break from Lustclan for awhile! I kind of hit a writer's block here!


	20. Good bye

um I just re read my stories from when I was 12 and I can't believe I wrote such crap. I know some people liked it but I will be discontinuing for certain Lustclan, but continue writing for Alphas Reign. Hope you all understand xx


End file.
